


My Ever After

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Everyone has something to say about JR's new life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will prove to be strongly Jendall and very anti-Bamie.

The day had said good bye long ago, but he found himself wide wake with deep thoughts.  
  
He often found himself in that spot.   
  
Standing strong in the living room of the mansion, his deep blue eyes wandering his surroundings.  
  
But the changes were evident in the littlest things.  
  
From the colorful decor touches to the toys planted randomly around the room, far away from the playpen it had occupied in the morning, the whole place no longer felt like a museum...it felt like home.  
  
 _Imagine that...the Chandler mansion...home._  
  
JR grinned with the corner of his mouth, picking up the toys and returning them to the playpen.  
  
In the back of his mind, he acknowledged that moments like this may never have happened.  
  
If he had not been an ass hole Chandler...he may be living without his child.  
  
For that, he could never forgive his  _ **ex**_ -wife...but he was beginning to care less.   
  
Caring less seemed to mean more to him.   
  
Instead, he looked forward to each day with his family...and nothing more.  
  
Heading slowly up the stairs, JR went over the day.  
  
Nothing spectacular had happened, but it seemed unforgettable.   
  
A day with  _ **his**_  family, the one he had created out of love, and it seemed like it still was not his.  
  
Day after day, with them at his side, he managed to have a life that still seemed unattainable...even as he lived it.  
  
He stopped at his son's bedroom door and pushed it from slightly ajar to wide open, stepping in carefully, then approached his son's crib.  
  
Sound asleep, Little Adam moved a twitch but remained peaceful in his slumber.  
  
Smiling at him widely, JR broke his silence but remained at a whisper, "You're getting too big for this crib, little man...I'm going to have to turn it into a bed soon."  
  
After a moment, he could hear approaching footsteps against the cushy carpet.  
  
Then her voice filled the air around him, "Are you harassing that little boy in the middle of the night?"  
  
He glanced up from his son, yet continued to stroke the young boy's hair, and replied, "No...just talking."  
  
"Oh..." She nodded playfully, approaching him with her memorizing swagger, and stopped only when right beside him. Wrapping an arm around his neck, the other around his nearest arm, she teased with a slight grin, "Are you going to do that with our baby, too?"  
  
"I don't think anything's going to change in six months, so yeah..." JR smiled widely, glancing towards her round tummy, then back into her stunning blue eyes, "I'll be bouncing between nurseries."  
  
"Then she'll be as lucky as your son."  
  
"Our son, Kendall." Returning his eyes to the little boy, his muscles tensed as he spoke to his son, "We love step mommy, don't we, Little Adam?"  
  
"Oh God, I'm a step-mom. When did that happen?"  
  
"Our wedding day, Kendall?"  
  
"What I  _ **meant**_  was," Taking his hand, she lead him out of the room with a tiny wave to the baby and to their room, continuing, "I never saw myself being a step mother." Kendall dropped his hand as he closed the bedroom door behind them and placed the hand on her stomach, "Much less a mother...and a wife."  
  
JR closed the distance between them, standing behind her, and embraced her warmly, "Mrs. Chandler, you'll do wonderful as both. You already are."  
  
"You are just trying to get on my good side."  
  
"Isn't it working?"  
  
Turning to face him, she smiled flirtatiously and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Doesn't it always?"  
  
He drew her in for a deep kiss, memorizing the feel of her body within his arms, and tried to contain his happiness.  
  
However, it got the best of him, and his emerging smile broke their kiss.  
  
Kendall stroked the back of his hair teasingly, pressing her forehead to his, and beckoned him softly, "Come to bed."  
  
"Lead the way."   
  
Taking his hand in hers, she laced their fingers and lead him down the hallway.  
  
But right before they could cross the threshold into their bedroom, the loud ring of the phone had stopped them.  
  
JR let out a loud, frustrated sigh and released her hand, reaching for the nearest phone, "Hello?"  
  
"JR? It's me."  
  
Recognizing his voice immediately, he turned towards his wife who stood confused against the door frame, "Tad!"   
  
His announcement caused her to frown, mouthing, 'What does he want?'  
  
Shrugging in response, he took a deep breath and asked, "What can I do for you, ex-daddy o' mine?"  
  
"I...I have something that--I think you need to know."  
  
"What could you possibly--"  
  
"It's about Jaime."  
  
JR tightened his jaw, gripping the phone tightly, and snapped, "I'm hanging up now."  
  
"There was an accident."  
  
Tad's outburst caused his heart to sink, memories and emotions of the past rushing over him.  
  
"What kind of accident?"  
  
Tad's only reply was a soft sniffle into the phone, "It's bad."  
  
Feeling the tears rush to his eyes, JR swallowed a lump in his throat and thought aloud, "I'm on my way."  
  
The second he hung up the phone, Kendall was at his side, full of concern, "What's going on?"  
  
"I have to go to the hospital." He told her firmly, somewhat out of it, and added quickly, "It's Jaime...I have to go."  
  
"Do--do you want me to go with you or--"  
  
"No, could you...just stay with little Adam, okay?"  
  
"Of course, whatever you need me to do."  
  
"I'll be back as soon as--"  
  
"Don't worry about us, we'll fine." Nodding slowly, she insisted softly, "Go."  
  
~*~  
  
Bursting through the hospital entrance, JR by passed any shaken people in the waiting room and ran towards one.  
  
"Is he okay?" The question left his lips before he had even placed a hand to the man's shoulder, "Tad, is Jaime--"  
  
"We don't know anything yet." Tad answered him softly, clearly shaken, as he set his misty eyes on the young man, "He's still in surgery."  
  
"Surgery? What happen--"  
  
"What is he doing here?"  
  
The two men looked to the approaching blond, who had been an emotional wreck since receiving the news.  
  
"Get the hell out of here!"  
  
"Babe--"  
  
"No, Tad! He has no right to be here!"  
  
"He has every right to be here!"  
  
The three looked to his approaching wife, her concerned eyes flashing resentment.  
  
Kendall stepped before her husband protectively, reminding everyone strongly, "Jaime was JR's brother way before he was your lap dog!"  
  
"You--"  
  
Tad placed his hands on Babe's shoulders, leading her away, and whispering back to JR, "I'll keep you updated."  
  
JR nodded firmly, waiting for the two disappear before releasing a long sigh.  
  
Her hands were immediately in his, her blues eyes searching his, as she questioned softly, "Any news?"  
  
Shaking his head negatively, he tried to ignore the sting of hurtful memories...wasted time between him and Jaime.  
  
She recognized this immediately, asking softly, "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Just..." JR drew her near, feeling the tears mist his eyes, and smiled sadly, "Come here."  
  
Walking into his awaiting arms, Kendall hugged his waist tightly and snuggled up to his chest.  
  
He embraced her tightly, needing her strength, and spoke into her ear, "Thank you for coming."  
  
"You know you can't get away from me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Here."  
  
He drifted his eyes upward to find her extending a Styrofoam cup to him, smiling warmly.  
  
"It'll help you stay up. Strong, no sugar or cream." Once he had accepted the cup, she teased, "Nothing sweet here except me."  
  
Missing the joke entirely, he held the glass up to her, "Thanks."  
  
She took a seat beside him, immediately rubbing his back with her hand and sighed heavily, "Have you seen Tad?"  
  
"Once...said Jaime was still in surgery." His blue eyes misted with tears as he stared towards the deep, dark liquid in amazement and sighed heavily, "But--that can't be good, right?"  
  
"Don't do that." Her fingertips brushed the hair at the back of his head, watching carefully for his muscles to ease ever so slightly, and continued, "JR, don't do that to yourself. You'll go crazy...believe me, I know."  
  
"Jaime's not Bianca, Kendall." Standing to his feet abruptly, needing distance, he turned to face her once he was there, "He's weak. I mean--for Christ's Sake, he's with Babe! He doesn't know when to fight, to let things go, and I'm so--"  
  
She stared at him with her sympathetic, crystal gaze, melting him in ways she would never understand.   
  
Rather than lose it, he set his coffee on the nearest table and thought aloud, "When we were kids, I was always the strong. I--I was the one who fought away the monsters. The one who took care of the bullies. The one who took the blame for everything just so he wouldn't get punished. And I'm so--afraid that if I'm not in that room, yelling at him to stay alive, he--"  
  
When he could no longer speak, releasing tears unwillingly, she was right beside him.  
  
Forcing him to look at her, she stroked his cheeks affectionately and assured him softly, "Jaime will be fine."  
  
"You don't know that, Kendall. You--"  
  
"Listen to me," She continued to hold his face firmly in her hands and smiled slightly when feeling his hands upon her sides, "no matter what happens in there, your brother is going to be fine. And so will you. Because your family isn't going anywhere."  
  
"I've made so many damn mistakes." The confession left his lips softly as he stared down at her stomach, "I--I pushed him away, Kendall. Why? Why did I--"  
  
"You know why, and so does he."  
  
JR swallowed a thick lump in his throat, grinning sadly, and let out a sharp breath, "At least I did enough to..." Caressing her her stomach in amazement, he nodded slowly, "have you."  
  
"And I'm right here. Lean on me, please..."  
  
"I am." He drew in a deep breath, admitting quietly, "If you weren't here, I don't--"  
  
"Isn't this just cozy?"  
  
The second her voice hit the air, Kendall's expression went cold as JR bowed his head with regret and defeat.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Chandler getting ever so close over the loss of a brother he practically throw away!"  
  
Kendall went back into defensive mode, stepping away from her husband and right into the face of her enemy, "Shut your mouth, Babe, before I shut it for you!"  
  
"The nerve of you amazes me! Jaime is lying in there, fighting for his life, and you two are here to what? Pray he stays down--"  
  
JR spun around to face them, finding Babe's hand at her cheek and Kendall standing angrily before her.  
  
 _Oh shit._  
  
Before the two of them could fully go at each, he had quickly stepped between them, pushing Kendall gently away from Babe. When she struggled to get out of his grasp, JR bored his eyes into hers and instructed quietly, "Don't."  
  
Kendall challenged his gaze, hissing, "She doesn't get to talk about you like that. Or my sister. Or anyone else in this town. It's about time that little bitch paid for everything she's done, and I'm just the one to do it."  
  
"Not now. The last thing I need is my pregnant wife ending up in a bed beside my brother."  
  
"You think she's going to hurt me? Trust me, it's not going to happen."  
  
"I don't want anything happening to our baby because you couldn't put up with Babe and stressed yourself into this place."  
  
While they had the argument, Babe recovered from the sting. Once she had, she let out a sharp laugh, "You two are going to pay....you two are going to reap what you sew."  
  
"Really?" Kendall peered over JR's shoulder, snapping loudly, "You first!"  
  
"Babe, we're staying out of the way, all right? Just--"  
  
"JR, don't you dare apologize to her!"  
  
"Kendall, why don't you let your hypocrite of a husband say what he has to!"  
  
"Why don't you all just shut up?"  
  
Once his voice hit the air, the three of them were facing the exhausted man with fear.  
  
"Tad, is he--" JR inched closer to the man, ignoring both women all together, "how is he?"  
  
"He's out of surgery. Outside that..." Placing his hands on the young man's shoulders, he choked out, "We just have to wait and see...they don't know."  
  
"Can I--can I see him?"  
  
"No! No!" Babe tearfully stepped in, pushing Tad back and pointing an accusing finger in JR's face, "You stay away from him! You stay away from Jaime! You understand me!"  
  
Kendall pulled JR aside and into her face once again, "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"  
  
"He's not seeing Jaime."  
  
"And you weren't going to take Bianca's baby. See how funny things can just happen?" She shot her blue eyes to Tad and sighed heavily, "Please, take JR to see his brother." Drifting her eyes back to Babe, Kendall warned coldly, "And if you so much as inch, I promise to show you how much of a crazy Kane I really am."  
  
"Babe, Jaime would want to see him."  
  
"No, Tad, he wouldn't."  
  
"Fine, then I want JR to see him." Tad signaled his distraught step son forward, "Come on."  
  
Suddenly, he was back in protective move. JR grabbed his wife's hand, shaking his head defiantly, "I can't leave Kendall. Not with her."  
  
"I'll be fine." Kendall kissed his hand quickly, meeting his eyes with a soft promise, "I'm not going to let anything happen to the baby either, I promise."  
  
JR hesitated, bouncing his eyes between his ex and her, and kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear, "I'll be right back."  
  
She squeezed his hand supportive then released it, "Take your time."  
  
Stepping away from her with one last longing gaze, he passed Babe and followed Tad.  
  
When Babe tried follow, her arm was caught in a tight grip. She turned to face his wife once more, trying to yank her arm away, "Let go."  
  
"No, you're not going to come between JR and his brother again. I'm gonna make sure of that."


	3. Chapter 3

“You have no right to—“  
  
She pushed her index finger into Babe’s forehead, causing the blond to step back, “Don’t you dare tell me what my rights are! You stole my niece, you ripped our family apart, and you nearly ruined my husband to keep your life perfect!”  
  
“Everything I did was for JR Chandler, and you see where that got me, Kendall.”  
  
“Yes, there are a lot of little girls who can’t handle JR. Hence, why I’m no longer just a Kane, I’m a Chandler.  
  
Babe began to laugh hysterically, noting Kendall’s frozen stature, before going on, “Don’t you get it? JR will only want you as long as you’re doing something for him. Once you’re not the perfect trophy, he will toss you out without a trash.”  
  
“The difference between me and highway trash—you—is that I was never a last resort. I’ve always been JR’s first choice.”  
  
“You think you’re so special, Kendall, and it’s an illusion.”  
  
“Is that right?”  
  
“Yes! Once you drop that little kid of yours, you better do something amazing because he’s going to lose his use for you.”  
  
“First of all, I’m not a little oven. I won’t stay barefoot and in the kitchen like you. Second, I do something amazing for JR every night, trust me.”  
  
“Oh God, you disgust me.”  
  
“Don’t bring God into this, because He won’t be able to save you from what my family does.” Her comment caused Babe to diminish slightly, causing her to smile wickedly, “Did you think we forgot? Do you think me or my mother will let you just go on unharmed for what you did to Miranda and Little Adam? Oh no, we’ve put it on pause but once I’ve my baby, trust me that stuff will be right back on play.”  
  
“I can’t apologize enough for what I did to Bianca and that precious baby girl—“  
  
“Yet you keep trying!” Kendall snapped, quickly stepping forward and staring the little blond up and down, “You will never amount to anything in my sister’s eyes again. She’s forgotten you. But me? I’ll never forget.”  
  
“What happened between me and Bianca is nothing compared to what JR has done! What he still has left to do!”  
  
“Don’t!” Kendall was nearly on top of Babe’s now, breathing down on her furiously, “Leave my husband’s name out of your mouth and out of your mind.”  
  
“He is a no good piece of—“  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Kendall brought her hand hard across Babe’s face and nearly sent her flying back.  
  
Babe stood her ground, countering Kendall’s slap with a smack of her own.  
  
Rather than continue arguing, Kendall’s hands wrapped themselves around Babe’s neck out of instinct and began squeezing with all her might.  
  
“Kendall!!!”  
  
There was a mutual scream she heard in the distance, but it failed to stop Kendall’s action as she began to bring the blond to her knees.  
  
“Kendall, stop!” One voice shouted, pulling on her wrists, while the other voice soon followed, “Let her go, Kendall!”  
  
 _Mom? Bianca?_  
  
Kendall registered their orders finally, only after they had ripped her hands from around Babe’s neck. Rather than tending to Babe as she coughed and gasped for air, both women stayed at Kendall’s side and tried to calm her down.   
  
Erica took her face in her hands, forcing eye contact, “Kendall, honey, are you okay? How’s the baby?”  
  
Kendall nodded, unable to verbalize a word, and continued to breath heavily.  
  
Erica ushered her daughter towards a seat, refusing to look at the victim of Kendall’s attack, “Okay, come on, have a seat.”  
  
Bianca waited for the two of them to be away before turning to a rising Babe, “What happened? What did you do?”  
  
“What did I do!? Did you not see your sister choking the life out of me?”  
  
Crossing her arms defensively, she replied sarcastically, “What I see is my sister upset and you’re still alive enough to tell me why.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
  
“Oh it matters. The last thing my sister needs is to be upset while she’s pregnant. Her family is already going through something terrible and you—“  
  
“Her family?” Babe squinted her eyes in disbelief and snapped, “Does no one realize that I was in love with JR? I was in love with Jaime? And I was in love with this family! I’m going through something! I’ve been going through something for a long time now!”  
  
Before Bianca could response, her mother was beside her and instructing, “Well, why don’t you go handle your issues at the trailer park, Babe? Let the real victims of this tragedy have a moment without your lies.”  
  
Without arguing any further, clearly outnumbered, Babe left with a huff and her hand at her reddened throat.  
  
“No!” Kendall rose from her seat, calling after Babe only to be stopped by her family, “No, don’t let her leave! She’s just going to see JR! She’s going to ruin it all over again!”  
  
“No, she won’t, all right?” Bianca assured her sister, smiling warmly, “Tad and Adam will make sure that JR and Jaime are alone.”  
  
~*~  
  
JR stared towards his brother in tears, making note of every scratch and bruise, and tried to remain composed in the seat at Jaime’s beside. Drawing in a deep breath, he reached out cautiously to touch his brother’s hand and felt tears escape upon the contact.  
  
 _I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for everything._  
  
JR was so lost in his sadness that he was unsure whether or not the words had left his lips, speaking in a quiet whisper, “What the hell happened to you, bro? Wha—how did this happen? Where—why did it happen?”  
  
His brother remained unmoved, his heart monitor the only sound in the room.  
  
Nearly losing it altogether, JR rested his head against his hands which clasped Jaime’s cold wounded hand. After a moment, he tearfully spoke to his brother, “I’m so sorry. Everything that’s happened—I—I know so much of it is my fault. I—I know I should’ve made different choices. I know I could have kept my brother, if I had just—“  
  
JR paused, listing his head, then began to plead, “Please, give me a chance to make things right. Please, please, just give me a chance to have you in my life again. Give me a second chance to be a good brother to you.”  
  
Jaime was scary still. His head wrapped tightly, his skin pale and leaving each wound to speak so loudly to anyone who set their eyes upon him.  
  
“I just—I can’t have a family without Jaime. My kids, my wife, they can’t replace the only one who understood me for so long. My best friend. My partner in crime.” A heartbroken smile had emerged on his lips, “I need you back, Jaime. I need you to help me be the man I want to be. The man I need to be for Kendall and our kids. So…you gotta make it through this, okay?”  
  
When there was no change, JR cried out quietly, “Please, don’t go. Don’t leave me… I need you.”  
  
He continued to beg as his head fell against Jaime’s hand again, the fear of losing his family pouring salt in an open wound.  
  
~*~  
  
Kendall finished the last swig of her water, setting the cup down with a sigh, “She had the nerve to tell me that I had no right to stop her. Can you believe that?”  
  
“I still can’t believe that witch is still in Pine Valley at all.” Erica replied, continuing to rub her daughter’s shoulders in soothing circles, “But we have to wait. Her time will come, Kendall, and choking her while pregnant is not the answer.”  
  
“Life will be so much better for all of us, when you two forget her.” Bianca chimed in with long breath, rolling her eyes at their skeptical looks, “We have what we want. Miranda, JR, Little Adam, they are all safe and so is our family. She can’t do nothing to us anymore. Just forget Babe.”  
  
“She’s not going to get off that easy, Binks. And I’m hurt you would even ask—“  
  
“Kendall, I love you both dearly. What you and mom have done for me, it’s all a person could ask for. And, as much as I appreciate the anger towards Babe out of loyalty to me, it is useless. It’s eating at no one but you, and I can’t have that over my head.”   
  
“You are just too kind hearted, Bianca.”  
  
“Mom, I could really use your backing right now. Do you really want Kendall to choke Babe again? Or worse?”  
  
“No, but telling her to forget Babe and her evil deeds is not the answer either.”  
  
“Binks, the only promise I can make is that I leave Babe alone until this baby is safe and sound in JR’s arms. Outside of that? She will pay. Because our family will never be safe as long as she’s around to do something to all of us again."


	4. Chapter 4

“Do you need anything?”  
  
Her question finally brought him out of his daze, focus on Jaime, to her gentle smile; the warmth her presence washed over his spirit was a welcome change from shame and disappointment.  
  
Reaching out his free hand, JR allowed himself to breathe once her hand slid within his. Her hand reached his lips, receiving a gentle kiss from his lips, because he allowed his raspy voice to speak, “Just you.”  
  
“Have the doctor’s said anything about a change?”  
  
“No, not that I could hear them over Babe’s screech. Have the lawyers filed?”  
  
“As of this moment, they’re all in court securing the restraining order. Tad’s trying to reason with her so she doesn’t contest.”  
  
“Not likely.” JR didn’t want to deal with his ex; instead, he wanted to protect his brother. He wanted to find a way to repair their seemingly impossible strained relationship, “Jaime might’ve wanted her here.”  
  
“Your brother didn’t understand what kind of monster blonde bimbo bat was, maybe this will show him.”  
  
“Again, unlikely.” JR chapped lips cracked a smile as she dragged a chair to his side, slapping his hands away when he tried to help her to her seat.   
  
For a moment, he watched his beautiful wife settle in her space beside him; Kendall – the only woman he could ever consider his equal – ready to fight the world with him.  
  
“How’s the baby?”  
  
“Kicking!” Kendall rubbed the hill of her belly, pouting her lips, “I think there’s a soccer player in there.”  
  
“Really? Well, you might end up being the hottest soccer mom – ever.” JR’s words met their intended purposes, her head tilting and her blue eyes sparkling with flirtation, “Isn’t that right?”  
  
The moment he directly addressed her stomach, Kendall let out a quick yelp.  
  
“Here let me see.” JR moved both of his hands to her baby bump and rubbed her sides, “Wow, there is a lot of kicking.”  
  
“You should feel it from my end.”  
  
JR felt empowered with his child at his palms, telling him hello and reminding him that somehow his life would get better from this point on – no matter what.  
  
“Hey, maybe your brother needs a reminder about his niece or nephew.” Kendall slowly got to her feet, ignoring JR’s look, as she scooted towards Jamie; taking his hand, she place Jamie’s touch to her belly and chuckled, “Feel that? That’s family at your fingertips. This baby is going to be here soon, you know?”  
  
JR shut his eyes, moving his hands to Kendall’s hips and resting his forehead against her back, and tried to be soothed by their conversation.  
  
“Jamie, I know we’ve never…really been close. And I’m—sorry about that, but…JR loves you. He needs you, and that means we need you. My baby can’t come into this world without knowing you as their uncle so please, please wake up.”  
  
JR stood to his feet, giving Kendall’s cheek a kiss to catch her attention, and sighed while he rubbed her bicep, “Could you do me a favor?”  
  
“Anything.”  
  
“I know when Tad gets out of court he’s going to want some time alone with Jamie. So, could you go home and just…make sure everything’s ready for when I get there? I should probably change and sleep for a bit.”  
  
“Of course. Do you need anything else while I’m gone?”  
  
“Yeah, could you take your psycho mom and overbearing sister with you?” JR forced a smile when she glared at him, “I mean that in the sweetest, most endearing way possible.”  
  
“Why don’t I just send them so I can stay with you?”   
  
Though he appreciated her attentiveness, nothing felt soothing. He was disappointed in himself, in his brother, and in the decisions which had driven them apart. Kendall could not cure that with the deepest kiss or strongest ‘I love you’.  
  
“I just—I need to be alone, okay?” JR kissed her cheek once more, “I love you.”  
  
“O…okay.” Kendall tried to present a brave front, clearly a little offended, and left the room after giving his hand a strong squeeze, “I’ll see you at home.”  
  
~*~  
  
Kendall wandered toward the corridor to see her family, Tad, and Adam speaking with Jamie’s doctor; the news being delivered did not seem promising from a distance.  
  
Adam broke the silence as Kendall joined them, “Whatever it takes, we’ll…hire the specialist; I’ll cover everything.”  
  
“This isn’t about you or your money, Adam.”  
  
“For once in your life, don’t be a complete jackass, Tad.” Adam growled, causing Erica to touch his shoulder and calm him down, “I’m doing this for JR. He has to know Jamie will have the best care possible.”  
  
Kendall leaned on Tad, waiting for his eyes, “He’s right. We won’t tell JR that Adam is covering anything, but Jamie deserves the best care humanly possible. Please, let Adam do this for us.”  
  
“Fine. But…no one can know or it will affect the court order.” Tad waited for Erica to guide Adam and the doctor away before speaking to her and Bianca, “They’ve agreed to keep Babe away from Jamie until—when and if he leaves.”  
  
“That should be a relief for JR.” Bianca tried to maintain a hopeful tone, grabbing Kendall’s hand, “He could use some good news.”  
  
Tad gave a firm nod, clearly distracted, “Yeah, I’m going to give him the news now.”   
  
“Tad?” Kendall’s voice almost appeared tiny when she called out to him, alarming those around her; she tried to maintain composure, confessing her concern, “Don’t let him push us away.”


End file.
